


The Kiss

by rosie_lioness



Series: Stardew Bits and Bobs [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Microfiction, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_lioness/pseuds/rosie_lioness
Summary: Sebastian and the player share a kiss.
Relationships: Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Stardew Bits and Bobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367476
Kudos: 10





	The Kiss

"Don't kiss me," he said, "I've just been smoking."

I told him I didn't care.  
He tasted of cigarettes and home.


End file.
